


【授翻】媽媽的紅 (新法外ABO，Jason與Bizzaro)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Imprinting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 比扎羅對杰森產生了印隨行為，他不知道該怎麼辦。阿爾忒彌斯在幫倒忙
Relationships: Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	【授翻】媽媽的紅 (新法外ABO，Jason與Bizzaro)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellthatjusthappend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Ma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293377) by [wellthatjusthappend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend). 



杰森在一群脾氣暴躁又超級挑剔的蝙蝠當中長大之後，喜歡認為自己對其他人說的話做的事都免疫了，不再因此感到沮喪或生氣，但是……

“媽媽的紅，”比扎羅說道，他第一次聞到他的味道的時候就以深情的虔誠目光直望著他。 

“啊，該死的別啊。”杰森喃喃地說道，阿爾忒彌斯在他身旁噴笑出來。 

“媽媽的紅，”比扎羅更確定地說。 

“不，那個——嗨呀，我不是你的媽媽大個子，如果非要說的話萊克斯才是你媽，”杰森抱怨道。

“你是真的想要他在路瑟這樣的人身上產生印隨反應嗎？”阿爾忒彌斯說，仍然壓抑不住自己的歡樂。 

“天殺的，不，但我不是任何人的媽媽，尤其不是他的。”杰森小聲又生氣地反駁。 

“ 媽媽的紅想比扎羅沒用？”克隆人的情緒掉了下來。

“不不不，你很好小比，我只是不能當你的媽媽，”杰森急忙向他保證。

“可憐的傢伙，你這樣可是傷了他的心，”阿爾忒彌斯責罵他，從比扎羅臉上的表情看來，確實是如此。

“呃，哥們，真的你不會希望我當你媽媽的。我對這樣的狗屎事不在行，”杰森在克隆人身旁跪下來，懇求地迎向他的目光。 

“媽媽的紅是好媽媽，”比扎羅不高興地說，“媽媽的紅是最好的媽媽。媽媽的紅想比扎羅沒用。比扎羅……壞掉……”

“你沒有壞掉！”杰森緊張地強調說：“我只是說我不是當媽媽的好選擇，但是如果你想，我絕對會是你的——呃，媽媽的紅。無論是誰都會很幸運能成為你的媽媽。”

“媽媽的紅是非常……比扎羅的非常，”比扎羅說道，試探著像小孩子一樣將自己的臉頰靠在杰森的脖子上。操他的杰森馬上對高大的超人克隆體心軟的一蹋糊塗，燃起強烈的保護慾。 

“我覺得我從來沒看過有人能打臉的如此令人印象深刻，”阿爾忒彌斯評論道。

“妳，閉嘴，”杰森咆哮道，拍了拍比扎羅的腦袋，讓他去做自己的事情。 

杰森總是信誓旦旦地說不會生孩子，但他也不會就那樣扔掉這個大個子，他需要杰森，而他從來就不擅長對這種事不聞不問，他覺得自己已經為迎接未來的挑戰做好了十足的準備。 

他會是比扎羅希望得到的世界最好的媽媽。 

“那麼，”阿爾忒彌斯和他們一起坐在地板上，隨口說道，“這意味著我是爸爸的紅嗎？” 

操他的杰森的生活。


End file.
